1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to tubular protective sleeves for providing protection to elongate members contained therein, and more particularly to knit tubular protective sleeves and to their method of construction.
2. Related Art
Tubular sleeves are known for protecting elongate members, such as wires and pipes, against abrasion and thermal conditions. The sleeves are commonly constructed from heat resistant yarns, such as silica, fiberglass, ceramic, basalt, aramid or carbon, to withstand relatively high temperatures, wherein the heat-resistant yarns are generally not heat-formable. Sleeves constructed from such heat-resistant yarns are commonly used to insulate high temperature tubes, such as those providing a conduit for hot liquid, to inhibit the heat from radiating outwardly beyond the confines of the tubing. Also, the sleeves are used to protect the contents within the sleeves, such as a wire harness, for example, from exposure to heat external to the sleeve. Although the sleeves are generally effective in providing a thermal barrier to heat flow therethrough, the ends of the knit sleeves tend to curl outwardly upon being knit due to the tension applied between interconnected loops of yarn, thereby forming bulky, radially outwardly flared or rolled back ends. The curled ends not only appear unsightly, but they reduce the effective overall length of the sleeve, as well as add bulk to the outer envelope of the sleeve which can impact the ability to install the covered pipe or wire assembly in tight spaces.